Attacks on Gravitaton
by gravifan89
Summary: In this, my first fanfic, one of my best friends sets out to destroy Gravitation for ever! Luckily, I swoop in to save the day! Go, Gravi-Fans! OCs, but some canon characters later. Rated M for Language.


**A/N: This is my first ever fanfic. Since that is the case, I'm apologizing ahead of time for the unpolished work. This will contain no lemons, is based on a dream I had, and stars characters modeled after me and my best friends. I do not own any of the canon characters present in this work.**

**Chapter One: The Plot**

Joseph groaned, glaring at his invention. It had taken him months, but he had finally made a device that would allow him to go into his favorite video games and play right beside his favorite character. Unfortunately, there was still a few bugs with it. One major bug was that his changes stuck. If he killed someone in the game, they were gone. Only he remembered they existed beyond that point. He found it to be more aggravating than anything he'd ever experienced.

He decided to cool off by reading some manga. He thumbed through his collection when he noticed one that didn't belong. "Gravitation VOL. 1." He hated that series with a burning, fiery passion. In his eyes, it had turned his best friend, John, gay. John swore he wasn't gay, but he hated all perversion, which made him gay by Joseph's book. Joseph hissed and went for his lighter. It was probably left their when John had helped him move back into his dorm. Oh, well, he'd destroy it anyway. John could bill him. What Joseph wanted more than anything was to get rid of the series for all time...

Joseph gasped and stared at his machine. If he re calibrated it, he could go into the world of Gravitation and kill the main characters! Only one dieing would destroy the damned series for ever! He couldn't pass up the opportunity. He grabbed his tool kit.

He slaved for hours. When he finished, he pointed the machine at the book and activated it. He brought a good supply of bladed weapons with him, too. This would be too easy. As he landed in the city streets of Tokyo, he smiled to himself. In this world, no one would think twice about a random person dropping out of the sky. It's too bad the subjects had to die. That would normally make the series pretty good.

Back at the dorm, John blinked, confused. He had finally convinced his father to drive him the Joseph's dorm to get his prized Gravitation book. He had come in just in time to see his best friend apparently zap himself into the book in question. He had a bad feeling about that. John ran to the machine and started hitting buttons and turning knobs frantically. "Come on, Shuichi-kun! I need your luck!"

Joseph smiled. Luckily, he knew enough of the series from his friend incessant babbling about it to set up his ambush. In the first book, Shuichi takes a walk through an almost stranded park, where he meets Yuki. The park is dark, with only those two there, so he could do the deed without worrying about getting caught (like it would really matter, anyway). He smiled as he began sneaking up on Shuichi. It wasn't hard, the pink-haired flamer was lost in his own world. Joseph raised the knife, about to end Shuichi Shindou's life before it truly began...

John landed on his best friend. Joseph was crumpled under John's weight. Shuichi didn't hear the sound because he sneezed. As Shuichi ran after his lyrics, leading him to Yuki, John smiled at the scene. "Yes! It worked! Now, to find WAHH!" Joseph hurled John off of him, glaring at his best friend. John blinked. "Oh, there you are! What the hell are you doing to Gravitation, you perverted fuck-tard!"

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here? How did you get here? This is my plan, I'm ending Gravitation, and there's nothing you can do about it!" Joseph shouted at his friend before storming off. John blinked, unsure, before he jumped to his feet and raced off, Shindou-style, after Joseph.

"Wait, what? Destroy Gravitation? Why? I know you don't like it, bro, but come on! Is it really that hated by you to destroy something that's brought so much joy to our world?" Joseph stopped, not looking at his friend. John smiled and put his hand on Joseph's shoulder. "Let's go home, dude. We'll play some video games, make some jokes, and have a good time."

Joseph slapped John's hand away. "No, John. I came here to stop Gravitation. And that's what I'll do. If it means that much to you, then try to stop me." Joseph turned, his face set, to look at his friend's shocked expression. "But I won't pull any punches. Get in my way on this mission, and I cannot guarantee you'll survive." With that, he stalked off.

John stood there, stunned and amazed. "Whoa. I might need some reinforcements... wait, how do I get out of here again? Shit!" He started bashing his head into a nearby street lamp, groaning at his predicament. The only person who could help him get out was the person who he needed to stop.

Joseph sighed. He really didn't want to hurt his friend, but he had to do this. It was for John's own good. He looked back at his friend, as close to him as a brother, and watched him bash his head into the street lamp. He almost laughed. "Same old John..." He turned, looking into space. "Hmm... I could probably snag that somehow... when does that happen?" He scratched his head, trying to remember all the times John had discussed Gravi with Teresa. He shrugged after a moment. "Oh well, I'll just try to kill Shindou the old fashioned way in the mean time." Joseph chuckled. "You lucked out this time, Shuichi, but I will kill you. Say your prayers."

**A/N: So, that's the first chapter. What do you think? For everyone's information, the main characters are Joseph and John. There will be others, but that's it for now. Joseph is based on my best friend, Zamrok (he's a writer on this site, look him up if you like lemons), while John is based on me. Hope that cleared some things up. Please review!**


End file.
